


Love Shot

by tzunna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Gun Violence, Intersex, Jaehyun's virginity LMAO, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex During a Mission, Slow Burn, a tiny bit of angst(?), again how do i tag, another johnjae fic stfu-, big dick johnny, bottoms have pussies, dramatic af, lee soo man is dead, mentions of crossdress, tall motherfucker johnny, tsundere jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzunna/pseuds/tzunna
Summary: "Don't look back""Why?""Do it and I'll fucking pluck your eyes out and feed them to Bella""Now that's just harsh, okay fine".........."Nice panties-"*Excessive gun shot noises and demonic screechings*
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. 1

  
**"I know you fucking did it you son of a bitch!"** Jaehyun shouted at the top of his lungs with a gun in his hand.

 **"I keep telling you, I didn't do it!"** Johnny yelled back, with guns in both his hands.

 **"Liar!"** The smaller accused before pointing the gun at him and nearly pulled the trigger before he hears a loud shout. They shift their attention from each other to the loud voice, uh oh. An irritated short blue-haired man stood across from them.

 **"Can you two please stop fighting every fucking second?!"** Taeyong scolds them both. He was so tired of the two arguing about the littlest of things every day, not only him but the entire people in the building were tired, even the spider hiding in the corner.

 **"He started"** Johnny blames Jaehyun as he points at him, the said man looks even angrier than before.

**"Excuse me?! You're the one who-"**

**"In the name of my mom I didn't do it! And you know damn well I love her"** Johnny exclaims, already worn out of defending himself. But Jaehyun didn't believe him at all and continues to do so. Taeyong already feels the stress coming in and he didn't want to deal with them, so he decides to call in someone who might help.

After a while, A tall man came inside the big grey room and was greeted by two angry men pointing a gun at each other while yelling insults and a stressed Taeyong crouching on the corner. Doyoung sighs in frustration before walking up to Taeyong and kneels down.

 **"What happened this time?"** He asks as he helps Taeyong get up on his feet.

 **"I don't even know, the last time they fought was because Johnny accidentally groped Jaehyun's ass"** He snorts as he recalls the event that didn't happen so long ago. That fight was probably one of the funniest but the most intense thing all of the people in the building have seen.

Jaehyun's face was flushed red in both embarrassment and anger while Johnny felt his blood flowing all the way to his long legs because he was only this close from losing his life to an angry twink, but he didn't regret what he did tho.

Doyoung rolls his eyes before walking towards the two but still keeping a distance, just to prevent himself from being slaughtered.

 **"Can you two stop?"** He sighs, too exhausted for this bullshit. But Johnny and Jaehyun didn't listen and continue to fight over God knows what. Taeyong stood beside him and nudge his side, leading Doyoung to whine in pain.

 **"What?"** He hissed.

 **"I have an idea"** The older whispered.

 **"You could've just told me instead of nudging my side, that fucking hurts"** Doyoung exclaims.

 **"Oh come on it didn't hurt that much"** Taeyong said.

 **"Want me to do it to you?"** Doyoung threatened, Taeyong immediately declines the offer and chuckled nervously.

 **"What's the plan then"** The younger grumbles, Taeyong scoots closer to him and whispers in his ear.

 **"You want me to fucking die?"** Doyoung widens his eyes as the older backs away after telling him his plan.

 **"You won't die Doyoung, nothing could go wrong"** He assures him.

 **"Tae, even satan doesn't have the balls to do it"** Now that the younger thinks about it, maybe him dying is not so bad after all, at least he can finally rest in peace.

 **"Fine, but remember to plan my funeral. There better be Ariana grande** " He said, Taeyong rolls his eyes in response. Doyoung sighs in defeat as he cleared up his throat before speaking.

 **"If you two keep fighting like this I will expose both of you to each other"** But to no avail, guess he had no choice.

 **"Jaehyun had a wet dream about y-"** Before the man could continue his words, an audibly loud gunshot was heard. The bullet went pass beside Doyoung's head, only a millimetre away from hitting him. But shockingly, despite how close it was, Doyoung still manage to keep a straight face. Very unaffected by it, like nothing just happen.

All three of them stared at the person who has triggered the shot, he looked hostile, aggressive, it's like he's getting ready to brutally kill his prey.

 **"About who?"** Johnny said curiously, he'd use this information for blackmail. But as expected, Doyoung didn't have the chance to answer as he was tackled. This leads him to drop dead on the floor, Jaehyun pins him down in fury.

 **"You better shut the fuck up if you want to keep living"** Jaehyun says through gritted teeth, the gun pushed down hard on the others head

 **"Nah, just kill me already"** Doyoung snorts. At that moment, Jaehyun compiles and almost pulled the trigger. But unfortunately for him, Taeyong had to stop him from doing so.

 **"Let go of him"** He deadpans. Jaehyun glares at the man underneath with sharp-piercing daggers, he finally let's go as he scoffs. Getting up on his feet and slowly walks towards the tall man, standing only a few inches away, looking deeply into his dark eyes. There were a few seconds of intense silence until Jaehyun sneers and walks pass Johnny, bumping onto his shoulder in the process. Taeyong lends Doyoung a hand to get him up on his feet.

 **"What did you do anyway?"** He questions Johnny, thinking it something serious. Jaehyun heard the question and shouted from across the room.

**"He stole my last fucking oreo!"**

**"I did not!"** The tallest exclaims. Doyoung swore to God and questions himself, How did he end up being with these two? Did God hate him so much? He glanced at Taeyong, expecting to get the same reaction. But it was wrong of him to expect from the Lee Taeyong.

 **"Johnny you satan! You do know stealing the last piece of oreo is a major crime?"** Taeyong gasps in disbelief.

 **"See, even Taeyong agrees!"** Jaehyun said. Now the three of them are arguing about this. Poor Johnny, he didn't have someone on his side.

 **"God please take me now"** Doyoung drops on his knees prayed and with all his heart. 


	2. 2

**"Mind telling us why are we here?"** Yuta says rather uncomfortably, why? Because he was in the middle of winning Mario kart, and then suddenly he was called in a meeting.

 **"Yeah, I had to miss the new episode of Masterchef for this"** Mark whines, earning a confused look from the others.

 **"Why would you watch that?"** Jeno questions **"Bro you can't even cook an egg properly"**

 **"True"** Jaemin added. With that being said, everyone else in the meeting room agrees.

 **"I didn't come here to be disrespected like this"** Mark huffs.

 **"But the real question is, why are we here?"** Taeil said.

 **"I didn't want to hold this meeting but you guys are here because I want to talk about..."** Taeyong begins, but Doyoung cuts him off.

 **"Idiot tree and moody bitch?"** He sighs. Taeyong didn't want to do this, but he had no choice because Johnny and Jaehyun's constant arguing and fighting had affected the others as well. He slowly nods, making everyone groan loudly.

 **"I thought we agreed to let them solve it themselves"** Jungwoo recalls the agreement.

 **"Well, did anything change ever since that?"** Doyoung addressed. Jungwoo pouted before shaking his head. He was right, that agreement happened like a year ago. But there was no progress at all in the relationship between the two.

 **"What else can we do?"** Donghyuck scoffs. Then, the room became silent, everyone in their own worlds, that was a good question. What else can they do?

After a few minutes of silence thinking, the tall Chinese-Thai man snaps his fingers. Grabbing the attention of everyone.

 **"Lock them in a room together"** Lucas suggested but was soon denied completely.

 **"We did that before, Johnny almost got decapitated"** Yuta said.

 **"Does anybody know who started it?"** Taeil asks.

 **"Jaehyun"** They said in unison. There are times where Johnny is just minding his own business or anything, then suddenly Jaehyun would just get mad at him. There was no clear reason why he acted like this.

 **"They should do make up sex or something"** Jaemin said in a shockingly cheery way, like what he said is definitely not a bad idea.

 **"Jaehyun already gets aggressive and shit if Johnny lays a finger on him, how do you expect him to let his dick being shoved up his ass?"** Donghyuck said, all of them groans in absolute devastation.

 **"What's his problem anyway?"** Mark said.

 **"I'm betting my non-existent bank account that he likes Johnny"** Lucas bets.

**"I'm betting my house!"**

**"My life!"**

**"My Jeno!"**

**"Jaemin what the actual fu-"**

**"Aight so everyone agrees?"** Doyoung ask. Of course, every single one of them nods vigorously, betting their lives on that statement. 


	3. 3

**"Who got murdered!?"** They shouted incredibly loud, their voices filled the whole glass-covered room.

 **"I know, I'm pretty shocked too honestly"** Taeyong said, pacing around back and forth.

 **"Lee soo man"** It was pretty surprising news for everyone around the world. The man was the president of South Korea, but he was kinda hated by a lot of people. He was found dead in his own house, a bullet on his skull so it indicates he was assassinated.

 **"Oh, it's about time that bitch dies"** Doyoung exclaims, guess he was one of those haters.

**"Yeah he's a dick"**

**"He's like the equivalent to Donald Trump, but not as terrible"** Lucas laughed.

**"Nah, they're both terrible"**

**"Agreed"** They said in unison.

 **"Okay this is getting out of topic, they want to us to figure out and get whoever killed him"** Taeyong addressed, getting a groan from everyone.

 **"Damn, secret services are really good at doing their job huh?"** Yuta snorts, quite amazed by the government's work on protecting their own president.

 **"Why do we have to do it? There's like so many other intelligence out there who could do it"** Mark complains, he obviously denies wanting to solve the case of Lee Soo man's assassination.

 **"I'm sure** **that** _ **other intelligence**_ **would say the same if they were chosen"** Donghyuck sneered, the other immediately huff at that.

 **"It's a pretty important and difficult case and I want everyone in here to work on this, so I'll be assigning every one of you"** Taeyong declares, he actually did call in absolutely everyone in SM to join this meeting. He then assigns everyone on each of their jobs, they would need to find any kind of information of who might be potential suspects and motives.

 **"Who's going to the field?"** Suho, one of the leaders asks. Fieldwork is probably the most dangerous job since they had to go out and find any evidence of suspects and most of the time confront them to be captured. With the question, the whole room went totally silent. None of them had the balls to go out there if the president can be assassinated without anyone knowing, they will surely die in an instant.

 **"Um..."** Taeyong stammers, looking around the room to assign someone on fieldwork. Then, he finally lays eyes and grins.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Johnny and Jaehyun"**

**"What?!"** They all yelled in disbelief.

 **"We're going to fail this mission"** Doyoung said, everyone agreed on that.

 **"We're not, plus you two are one of the best at fieldwork and you can work on your relationship with each other while you're at it. I see this as an absolute win"** Taeyong beams. Johnny and Jaehyun exchanged looks for a while before the smaller looks away and scoffs.

 **"Is our relationship bothering you guys?"** Getting an immediate response from everyone as he asks the question.

**"Yes"**

**"Oh"**

**"So are you two willing to do this?"** Taeyong asks them. Jaehyun shared a few seconds of silence before sighing in defeat and gently nods.

 **"Johnny?"** He calls out. The whole time, the said man was silent and kept an expressionless look.

**"Yeah I'm fine, but if I die please tell my mom I love her-"**

**"I'm not going to kill you for God's sake, not yet"**

**"Yet-"**

**"Okay meeting over, all of you are dismissed"** Taeyong shouted for everyone to listen, he didn't want a scene to happen again. Then, each one of them left the room. As Johnny was about to leave, he was stopped by Taeyong.

 **"I need to talk to you"** He said, the taller nodded and wonders what he wanted to talk about. After everyone left the huge meeting room that is specifically made when it's urgent, Johnny walks towards Taeyong and ask.

 **"So, what's up"** The younger sighs before taking something from his pocket and gave it to Johnny, who stood there with a puzzled look. The unknown item was a very tiny pink colored thing, Johnny doesn't have a single clue what it is.

 **"Use it when Jaehyun misbehaves or tries to kill you or anything"** Taeyong said. This got Johnny in the next level of confusion. **"It's remote... .or something like that"**

 **"How do the hell do I turn it on? It's fucking tiny"** Johnny cursed, the so-called remote was actually as small as a bottle cap, but it looks very small in his big ass hands.

**"Just click on it and it will turn on, it's kinda like a remote for a vibrator. It's already inside him by the way"**

**"Taeyong what the fuck? Are you telling me that this tiny shit, is a remote for a vibrator, that is inside Jaehyun? How the hell did you even get him to use it-"** Johnny shoots him with all kinds of questions.

 **"Yes and uh he doesn't know actually, don't ask how I did it and never ever! Tell him that I'm the one who asks you to do this"** Taeyong warns him, pointing at his chest.

 **"He's eventually going to figure it out"** The taller chuckles.

 **"Eventually"** He quotes on quotes. Johnny stares at the tiny pink thing, giving it a thought as times pass bye.

**"Fine, if he kills me for this you're responsible"**

**"Yeah yeah"** Taeyong giggles while shooing Johnny out of the room. 


	4. 4

  
**_Few days after the assassination of Lee Soo man_ **

**"Wait where are we going again?"** Jaehyun ask.

 **"A hotel, I already booked a room for you guys there"** Doyoung informs whole keeping his eyes on the laptop in front.

 **"Two rooms?"** Doyoung snorts at the question and is getting himself ready to be man slaughtered by Jaehyun.

 **"Nope, it's one room with** ** _one_** **bed"** He wanted to test the limits of Johnny and Jaehyun's relationship, even if It means getting himself killed.

**"I-"**

**"Don't complain, now go get yourself ready Jaehyun"** Taeyong cuts him off, the said man widens his eyes on disbelief. He wanted to yell out everything he wanted to say but knows it's not worth it since no matter what he says or does, they won't change their minds.

Jaehyun scoffs loudly before angrily stomping out of the room, mumbling cursed words as he walks in the long plain corridor. First, he had to work with someone he hates. Second, now they have to sleep in the same room and bed? The man understands that they had good intentions, but this was crossing the line. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that there was someone blocking his way, leading him to bump into a tall muscular man.

 **"Shit"** Jaehyun hissed as he fumbles backward, getting ready to throw hands at whoever was in the way. He huffs, realizing who it was.

 **"Oh, it's just you"** He said lowly, looking up and down at Johnny's powerful figure.

Then, the same words Jaehyun heard just now replays on his head. _'One room and one bed'._ That only means that he has to sleep next to the taller, meaning that Johnny could touch him when he's sleeping or worst.His face flushed in deep red and shakes his dirty thought. Johnny notices his state and steps closer to him to inspect what happened, Jaehyun immediately blushed harder than before and quickly backs away.

 **"S-stay back"** He stutters.

**"What?"**

**"I said stay back you idiot!"** Jaehyun exclaims as he went defense mode. Johnny arched a brow but compiles to it, so he stops on his tracks and kept a short distance.

 **"Are you okay tho? You're quite red"** Johnny said rather concerned of the smaller. Jaehyun reached for his cheeks, it felt warm in his touch.

 **"I-I'm fine, it's just...Ugh it's nothing"** The smaller brushed off the topic and before he could embarrass himself furthermore, he rapidly walks past Johnny.

 **"Hey wait up"** The taller calls out while catching up, now walking beside Jaehyun.

 **"Stop following me"** He orders.

 **"We're going in the same direction and place, how am I not supposed to follow you"** Johnny reminds him. After he said that, a woman unexpectedly stood in front of them. A beautiful woman who had blonde, short hair.

 **"Hello agents, I heard you two are assigned together in this mission. I must say I'm quite stunned"** Wendy admitted. The woman isn't exactly an agent herself, she's the one who provides weapons and any other fundamental types of equipment that are very well needed for missions.

 **"You're not alone"** Johnny laughs. Wendy giggles before leading them to a room, not just any room tho. It was a large white room, each wall was lined up by heavy loaded guns, snipers, MK4, you name it. To agents, the room is probably the embodiment of heaven.

 **"Here are the things you might need for later"** She said as she walks towards a filled big green bag and tried her best to carry it, she was a strong woman but unfortunately it was too heavy for her. Johnny realizes her struggle and took the bag from her, swinging it onto his shoulder with no worries.

 **"Thank you Johnny"** Wendy thanked the taller, what a gentleman.

 **"No problem"** He shrugs. The two not noticing a definitely not jealous and angry man watching the whole thing.

 **"Oh Jaehyun, I have something for you"** The woman remembers, she reached for her pocket and tossed the item to Jaehyun for him to catch. When he grips onto it, he opens up his hand. It was a black, sharp pocket knife.

 **"Just in case"** She chuckles. Then, a loud banging sound was heard, kinda like a door that was just barged. They divert their attention towards the noise, it came from a woman who had black, long hair. She looked a bit fierce.

 **"You guys ready?"** Seulgi smiled. She's also an agent but never goes to missions like that. She was in charge of taking care of everything, she also makes sure agents doing fieldwork are in the right shape before going out there. Johnny and Jaehyun nodded in response before Seulgi leads them somewhere.

 **"Be careful!"** Wendy shouted for them to hear while waving her hands. The two men gave her a smile and wave their hands as well.

After that, all three of them arrive at a large garage filled with all types of vehicles.

 **"Pick anything you want boys"** Seulgi commanded, soon enough Johnny stroll around the area, looking for a cool looking ride. Then he lays eyes on a cloth-covered vehicle, he was curious so he walked towards it and grips onto the sheets. As he unravels it, he thought he fell in love right there and then.

 **"This is perfect, why haven't I seen this before?"** Johnny said as he pays close attention to the beautiful car. Seulgi and Jaehyun comes over to him and was a bit shocked by the man's choice.

 **"Johnny this is Seoul, we have to keep this low-key"** Jaehyun rolls his eyes, questioning the taller.

 **"This is low-key"** He defends, not wanting to let go of the car.

 **"So you think a red Mustang is capable of keeping us low-key?"** They're in South Korea, Seoul for God's sake. A red mustang can basically catch everyone's attention.

 **"Yes"** Johnny said with somehow no hesitation. 


	5. 5

  
As Jaehyun and Johnny argue about the car, Seulgi had a close look at it and thinks if it is possible to be used for the mission.

 **"I mean, it is a bit eye-catching"** She admitted, the statement instantly made the taller frown in disappointment. The woman somehow felt regret and guilt coming to her, the man really did fell for the vehicle. She sighs before speaking.

 **"Okay Johnny, you can use it"** Seulgi allows, chuckling as she sees Johnny's reaction. His face immediately lights up and cheered his way to the car, grabbing the door handle, sat on the driver's seat and three the green bag on the backseat. Jaehyun stared at Seulgi in disbelief, she shrugs in response and walks up to him.

 **"Let him have some fun would you?"** She laughs, Jaehyun rolls his eyes before stepping inside the car on the passenger side. Seulgi stood beside the car door and bends down to get on the window level.

 **"Doyoung will inform you about the person you're searching for later on, and also..."** Seulgi begins as she searched for something on her suit pocket, she took out two small earbuds that are used for communication and aluminum wrapped item and hands it over to the two men who gladly accept it. But the other unknown item was instead given to only Johnny, almost choked as he took it in.

 **"You can never know what's going to happen right?"** She winks at him.

 **"I don't think it's going to happen"** Johnny snorts as he starts the engine.

 **"We'll see"** Seulgi teased while patting the car door. An enormous entrance opens up and soon enough, the car hustles towards it and drove off. The woman waves her hand and sighs, hoping that the mission would be a success. She took her phone from her pocket and dialed a certain someone's number. When the person finally took the call, she speaks.

 **"** **Hey babe, w** **anna get dinner?"** She laughs

**_-At the car-_ **

The car ride was surprisingly peaceful, remembering how Jaehyun and Johnny behave towards each other. Both in their own worlds. Johnny to busy driving, God knows what Jaehyun is thinking about.

You might be wondering what happens to their relationship, why are they always fighting? Nobody knows exactly why. Johnny tried to befriend him before, but for some reason Jaehyun didn't want to. Guess you could say that Jaehyun was probably the key to solving their problem.

After the long silence, Johnny decided to break it up.

 **"You know this isn't our first time going on a mission together"** He tells. That time was the first and last mission they did until now, ever since that they never did it again. Almost killing Johnny and failing the mission.

 **"Yeah, but Mark was with us"** Jaehyun recalls.

 **"Poor him, he had to do most of the work"** Johnny snickers as he remembers that time, it was a chaotic, hilarious, dangerous thing they had done. Mark was the one who had to break off the fight, do most of the work since the two men were too busy arguing, almost died because he accidentally interrupted their argument.

 **"Let's agree to never bring anyone else if we ever do a mission together again"** Jaehyun said, causing the taller to arched a brow and stare at him, those words surprising him. Is he saying that they would do a mission together again? Just the two, no one else. Johnny thinks that maybe just so nobody dies, but a part of him thinks that Jaehyun just wanted them to be alone. But of course, that's not possible, recalling how the smaller is. Jaehyun widens his eyes and blushed as he realized what he said, he looks out of the window to prevent him to be seen.

 **"I-it's not like we're going to do a mission together again anyways and it doesn't mean I only want to be with you so don't get the wrong ideas"** He blurted out, cursing internally because of letting himself stutter in front of the taller. Johnny couldn't help but chuckle out loud at the smaller's reaction, who immediately faced him.

 **"What's so funny?"** Jaehyun hissed, mad that he was being laughed at. Johnny stopped laughing just so he doesn't get murdered by Jaehyun.

 **"You're cute"** The taller smiled, instead of looking at the smaller, he looks in front. Jaehyun needed a few seconds to process what he had said, cute...'Did he just call me cute? What!?' He thought. His entire face got even redder than before, his heart racing at an abnormal speed, even his breathing got a bit overwhelming.

 **"I-I'm not cute!"** Jaehyun yelled in embarrassment, making Johnny laugh more.

 **"Okay Jaehyun, whatever you say"** He said, obviously not meaning that.

 **"Ugh fuck off"** The smaller scoffs, crossing his arms and scooting away from the taller. His hate for the man has already increased by 5%.


	6. 6

  
After that long ride, Johnny and Jaehyun finally arrived at a luxury 5-star hotel in Seoul. It was quite a large building, it basically has everything we ever wanted. From a big pool that has water slides, an enormous ballroom, beautiful rooms, a sauna, you name it all. It's a hotel where everyone wants to stay in. Plus, it's the perfect place to spend your honeymoon.

As the two walks inside the lobby, they were amazed by how beautiful it is. The ceilings were high and each area is beautifully detailed, kinda like the old age palaces.

 **"What's our names again?"** Johnny asks as they get closer to the receptionist. Jaehyun rolls his eyes in disbelief, he literally told him their names a few minutes ago.

 **"You're Kim Jeonghan, I'm Kim Chanwoo"** He says for the last time.

 **"Kim...Ah, so we're a couple?"** The taller blurts out, Jaehyun immediately chokes on air. The action caused everyone in the lobby to divert their attentions to the two, even one of them started walking towards him to help him, but the offer was soon rejected as the smaller stopped choking. His face flushed in deep red, glaring at Johnny.

 **"Just because we have the same last name doesn't mean we're a couple, dipshit"** Jaehyun scoffs, looking away from him and steps closer to the receptionist, leaving the taller behind. When the smaller reaches the reception, Johnny, having those long legs, soon stood beside him in a matter of seconds.

 **"Good afternoon, what can I do for you?"** The receptionist greeted them formally, she looks like any other receptionist you'd find in a hotel or anything, neatly tied up hir, straight posture, face filled with makeup.

 **"Reservation, Kim Jeonghan"** Johnny said with a sweet smile, we do love a straight forward man. The woman smiled back and told them to wait, searching for his name on the computer. After a while, she finally found it.

 **"Honeymoon suite?"** She asked for confirmation, Jaehyun had to repeat those words over and over again before widening his eyes and felt his ears burn up.

**"What-"**

**"Yep, that's the one"** The taller chuckled, acting like he's definitely not planning to murder Doyoung or whoever ordered it when they're done. The receptionist nodded while still keeping the same smile, she then went off somewhere and soon came back with a key card in hand. She hands it over to Johnny who gladly takes it.

 **"Have a good night sir"** The woman bows 45° and smiled brightly to the taller.

 **"You too"** He nods, not noticing the smaller beside him who's _patiently_ watching the whole scene. The two walks off towards the elevator beside one another, it was silent, they didn't exchange any kind of words.

They step inside the elevator as the door opens up, the taller clicked on their floor, shortly the doors closed up. _Silence._ It was sure a pretty intense silence but isn't uncomfortable, they just didn't know what to say.

*cue elevator music*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Just fucking kiss already"** A loud voice said coming out from the earbuds that were placed inside their ear lobes, startling them both. Johnny even placed his hand on his chest to call himself down, Jaehyun blushed at the statement and moves even way further from the taller.

 **"Doyoung what the fuck!"** Jaehyun shouted.

 **"It hurts seeing you two just stand there in awkward silence, we have been waiting here for...a few seconds now"** Doyoung respond, by we he meant himself, Taeyong, Nomin, Markyuck, Taeil, Yuta, Luwoo and more.

 **"How did you-"** Jaehyun wanted to ask but soon knows how, he gently rotates his body and looks up to see a CCTV camera at the corner. The smaller sighs before raising his hand and points the middle finger at it, causing everyone watching to laugh.

 **"We're trying to watch porn here so please go on"** Jaemin says, immediately getting a slap in the head by Donghyuck.

 **"Don't tell him that! Now he's going to know we're gonna watch them fuck, dumbass"** Donghyuck whispered loudly at him who laughed nervously and says sorry multiple times.

 **"Holy shit we are?"** Lucas asks, well he sure is up for some porn.

 **"Of course, and film it too"** Donghyuck replies proudly.

 **"Why?"** Mark questions him, which is responded by an eye roll.

**"Blackmail duh"**

**"He's going to kill you"** Jeno chuckled.

**"Not with the blackmail he won't"**

**"You do know I can hear you"** A deep voice said.

**"Shit- Abort mission! Please stay away from the moody bitch when he comes back! If he tries to kill you don't blame it on me-"**

**"Don't worry Jaehyun didn't hear it"** Johnny laughed as he watches the smaller begging him to know what they said, him not wanting his friends being slaughtered, didn't. Then, a loud ding was heard, indicating that they have arrived on their floor. Jaehyun instantly step out and ran inside their rooms, but soon stops in front of the wooden door as realizes. _One bed._ Well shit.


	7. 7

As Johnny reaches their room, Johnny pulls out the key card and unlocked the door. Revealing a spacious room filled with neat furniture, roses and more.

The taller immediately step inside, drops off their bag full of belongings that he had carried the whole time and ran to the large soft bed. This isn't the first time he missed a bed, bed is life. Jaehyun rolls his eyes at Johnny's antics before getting inside and closes the door behind him.

The smaller took the bag and puts them on a desk, he explored the room and is quite amazed by it. There is a flat-screen tv, champagne and wine bucket, there's even a red satin bathrobe. It's definitely a perfect room to spend your honeymoon with your partner, but Jaehyun didn't have a partner, instead he got a Johnny.

Johnny also explored the room and checked through the cabinets, finding something a bit unexpected.

 **"Oh look a condom"** He said, causing Jaehyun to spit out the champagne he somehow opened and drink without Johnny knowing.

Guess the one Seulgi gave him was no longer needed, he couldn't use it anyways since it was too small for him. Luckily the one the hotel provided actually has different sizes, including a king-sized one of course.

Jaehyun wants to die. He never suffered so much in just one day, and he hasn't even gone through the other remaining days. He has to work with a Johnny, sleep in the same bed as him in a honeymoon suite, didn't even get to approve that, his 'friends' want them to fuck and watch them 24/7. Surely it couldn't get any worst...right?

 **"Can your asses just shut the fuck up, I'm trying to talk here!"** A familiar voice said through their earbuds, catching their full attention and kinda confusing them.

 **"Oh sorry I wasn't talking to you piece of shits, there's uh one two three...oh six lil fuckers having a WWE match. Anyways please turn on the fucking tv I need to show you something"** Doyoung explained. Johnny got a bit sad as he hears it, he wanted to be there too.

 **"Who's winning?"** The taller asks as he looks for the remote control to turn on the tv.

**"Uh hold on...Yah! Lucas go beat the shit out of that sarcastic son of a bitch!"**

*Intense screeching and multiple gunshot noises*

 **"Fuck, Donghyuck is winning"** Doyoung breathed out, obviously disappointed.

Jaehyun got tired of seeing Johnny struggle to find the damn remote so he looked for it himself. He found it in just a matter of seconds and clicked on the red button. The screen, instead of your local news, shows a picture and all types of information of a man.

 **"Park Hyun woo, I don't know much about his role here but I think he might have info or evidence about this"** Doyoung said seriously, he's the type to get serious when it comes to working.

 **"Do you know his location?"** Jaehyun ask.

**"Currently no, but he's attending a party held at the hotel you're in, everyone is welcome there so it's easier to get him"**

**"Okay let's just grab him and make him talk, good idea?"** Johnny suggested.

 **"Wish it was that easy, heard he was pretty hard to persuade. Only accepts cute men, well good luck in that"** Doyoung laughs. As the taller hears that, he instantly looks toward Jaehyun, causing the said man to be confused.

**"What?"**

**"I think I have an idea"**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"I'm not going to flirt with him!"** Jaehyun denies angrily as he walks pass Johnny who is practically begging him to do so.

 **"Please Jaehyun, it's the only way"** Johnny pleads.

**"Why can't you do it?"**

**"I'm not his type"** Johnny said, Jaehyun wanted to complain more, but the taller was right. He there himself on the bed, thinking deeply and reconsidering his life choices. The smaller isn't the flirting type, sure he got the looks and everything but he didn't like doing that.

 **"You sure there isn't any other way?"** Johnny slowly shakes his head in response.

After a few seconds, the smaller takes in a deep breath and speaks.

**"...Fine"**


	8. 8

  
**"Fuck you I'm not wearing that!"** Jaehyun yelled as he steps further away from Johnny.

**"It's just a dress shirt-"**

**"No!"**

**"Eye-"**

Johnny sighs in defeat as he puts down the shirt and sat at the edge of the bed, he didn't know why the smaller refused so much in wearing it. Well, the whole problem started because the taller wanted to help him do the fashion.

 **"Why can't I just use the one I'm wearing?"** Jaehyun ask. Johnny looks at him from bottom to top, soon shaking his head in disapproval. The man was only wearing the clothes he used before, just a suit. Not that eye-catching, isn't it?

 **"Oh come one, I already agreed in flirting this son of a bitch and now you get to decide what I wear?"** He scoffs in disbelief.

 **"Yes because I have full control over you, meaning I can do what I want"** The taller said lowly while smirking slightly, this kinda surprise the smaller because this wasn't usual of him.

 **"Pfft, you have full control over me? In your fucking dreams"** Jaehyun snorted as he rolls his eyes. But he doesn't know it yet, what he just said was the wrong thing to say. Johnny's eyes got dark real quick as he said that, shoving his hand in his pocket. You already guessed what he's going to do next.

 **"Well, you know what they say..."** He chuckles deeply, stepping closer towards the smaller. Every step he takes was slow but frightening, the action got Jaehyun rather...shaken. Usually he was the one who dominates, the one who bosses people around or more like Johnny. Oh it seems like the tables have turned.

Jaehyun couldn't do anything other than a step backward, just like your typical cliche romance scene, his back hits the wall. Causing him to be more nervous than ever, he doesn't know or even wants to know what the taller is going to do to him. As feared, Johnny was only a few inches away from where he was, his slams his other hand on the wall right next to Jaehyun's head. The smaller actually has the opportunity to just knee him, but somehow couldn't bring himself to do so. Jaehyun's breath hitched as Johnny lowers his head closer to his left ear, his breath fanning it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Dreams come true"**

A burning, pleasurable sensation suddenly strikes Jaehyun like a bowling ball. He recognizes this feeling, he felt is before, a vibrating feeling hits his lower area, he didn't remember anything about this. Could it be...

 **"F-fuck did y-you do?"** He panted as he closes his legs together tightly.

 **"Ooh nothing..."** Johnny said innocently like he did nothing wrong. If he has to be honest, he didn't exactly have to do this but he always wanted to see the smaller submit to him.

 **"I'm tired of you taking control of me, bossing me around and shit. I compile to you because I know your capability in killing me if I don't"** He admitted lowly, sending ripples through Jaehyun.

 **"Submit"** Johnny said with a ton full of dominance, this causes the smaller to widen his eyes. Submission, he couldn't believe that's the thing the taller wanted him to do. To him it's a childish thing to do, the fact he has to make him suffer this much just to get power and authority over him. But of course, being the stubborn bitch he is, Jaehyun refuses. And again, wrong thing to do.

The vibration unexpectedly got even stronger than before, leading Jaehyun to yelp in surprise. He instantly covers his mouth to prevent him from releasing any more lewd and inappropriate sounds, but to his luck Johnny grabs his hands and pins them above his head. This was too much for the smaller to take in, the feeling of fear and sexual tension was too overwhelming so he had no choice but to...give in.

 **"Eng~ Fine!"** Jaehyun yelled. Johnny smiles proudly as he let go of his hands and steps very far away from him, turning off the remote placed inside his pocket. The smaller gasps for air, his back sliding down the wall and sits on the floor. His hate for him has probably gained 12%.

The taller checks the time on his watch, the hour hand strikes 7 and the second-hand strikes 26. The party starts at 8 so they better hurry.

 **"Jae, get up"** Johnny commanded as he gets closer to Jaehyun, who immediately got up on his feet.

 **"Get the fuck away from me"** He hissed with his face red in embarrassment, he didn't want to get any closer from the man after the events of just now. He felt so humiliated, luckily it wasn't as bad as the time when he thought someone said hi to him but it was actually for someone else.

 **"Okay, but can you please wear it before I rip your clothes off and put it on you myself"** The taller said tiredly while walking away to his stuff to change his clothes, not knowing how impactful that sentence was for Jaehyun.

Jaehyun slowly takes the shirt from where Johnny placed it before and head inside the bathroom, he never hated so someone so much before until Johnny came into his life.

After a few minutes, he's finally done changing and was hesitant in coming out because of his outfit... But for the sake of the mission, Jaehyun brings himself to go out of the bathroom and was met by a tall figure. Johnny diverts his attention from whatever he was looking at just now to the smaller, he stares in awe at how good looking the man was.

(Eye- remove the ᵇᵒᵒᵇˢ)

Jaehyun realizes him staring too long, feeling his ears reddening and gripping onto the edge of the large shirt **"S-stop staring y-you pervert"**

The taller shakes his head to prevent him from thinking something that he shouldn't and laughs it off **"You look good, let's go"**

He said before grabbing his gun and puts it inside his jacket, Johnny looks behind his back and was met by a beautiful view. Jaehyun bents down to use his black combat boots that he was told to wear, getting a perfect view of his **existent** ass(yes he has a butt here-)

Johnny didn't notice his constant staring until he felt his pants slightly tightening, he really needs to stop staring. As Jaehyun is done wearing his shoes, the two are done and are ready to start their first phase of the mission. 


	9. 9

When the lift opens up, both Jaehyun and Johnny steps inside. Waiting to arrive on their floor where the party was held. Surprisingly, the silence was rather awkward which was weird since it never was. Guess it got weirder ever since the events of just now.

As they waited, Johnny couldn't help but glance at the smaller every second. Well it's pretty relatable, who wouldn't feel tempted to look at a hot full course meal? Scratch that- a whole damn buffet.

Fortunately for the taller, Jaehyun didn't notice his constant glances so he took the chance to check him out from top to bottom. From his black fluffy hair, his soft and beautiful feature, small and petite waist and don't forget that _plump_ ass. It was perfectly visible due to the dress shirt fitting his body flawlessly. The urge to grope it and give it a big smack was unbelievable. Both Johnny and Author-nim really do be thirsty for Jaehyun.

But as Johnny's eyes reach his lower area, his sinful brain had the audacity to wonder what Jaehyun was wearing underneath. He should have ripped his clothes off when he had the chance, maybe next time.

A loud ding occurs, indicating that it was their stop. The lift opens and the two gets off of it, Jaehyun walking ahead of the taller as they went towards the party place. The hotel building was again very big so they had a little bit of trouble finding it. Johnny didn't pay that much attention to his surroundings and you guess it, staring at his ass. The smaller noticed this and he covers his butt with his hands so Johnny stops staring, to his luck the shirt only reached higher than his mid-thigh so it was suffering for him.

 _'Such a fucking pervert'_ He said internally.

 **"Do you have any weapons on you?"** Johnny finally breaks off the long silence after walking beside Jaehyun. He nodded in response, remembering he had the pocket knife Wendy gave him. 

The taller looks at him everywhere to find the weapon, but couldn't find it. Jaehyun thought of the wrong idea and was so close to slapping him in the face but luckily he didn't as Johnny asks

 **"Where? I just need to make sure you're good cuz I will cover you if anything happens"** He informs. Jaehyun blushed slightly because of the knife's position, he wore a black strap that stores the knife on his inner thigh. He was forced to use it so it wasn't seen by anyone.

 **"Y-you don't need to know"** He huffs as he speeds up his pace. Johnny knows how stubborn the smaller is so he decides to brush off the topic.

Eventually, the two arrived at the place and is really surprised at how amazing and spacious the room is. It isn't that kind of party where it's just so full of colors and ended up having a very thin line from someone getting ambushed by Crayola. Instead this one was a classic party, the colors were neutral and have bar vibes, not the strip clubs vibe. There was an unreal amount of people there and all of them had fun, the place was quite loud but not as bad.

 **"That's your guy"** Johnny pointed at a tall, handsome and dark-haired man sitting alone on a bar.

 **"Uh sure there is nothing else we could do?"** Jaehyun panicked slightly at the last minute, he was just scared that he could fail this and blow his cover.

 **"No, this is our only chance and you have to make it work"** The taller said. Jaehyun suddenly took his arm and leads him towards a restroom to talk privately, when they got inside the smaller let's go and looks at him.

 **"Teach me"** He said straightforwardly, causing Johnny to knit his eyebrows together.

**"What?"**

**"I don't know how to flirt! What do I do? Sway my hips? Lick my lips? Open my shirt-"** Jaehyun shot out his words without a breath, he really was panicking. He never flirted before so he's having a full blow out over this. Then Johnny grips both his shoulders which made the smaller stop talking.

 **"Yes you can! I'm sure of that and just go with the flow. If anything happens don't worry, I'll be there"** He encourages as he gently lets go of his grip and took a step back.

 **"That's not helping but okay"** Jaehyun breathed out. Johnny wanted to pounce on him right now and is trying his best to stop himself, he shakes his head and sighs in frustration before speaking again.

 **"Go with the fucking flow, just do what you know and make sure it's natural"** The taller says and walks out of the bathroom, leaving the smaller awestruck. Jaehyun slowly gets closer to the sink, staring at himself through the mirror. He checks if he has any flaws and fixes up his hair a bit, gotta look hot if you wanna catch someone right?

 **"Just go with the flow"** He whispers, stepping away from the sink and stood in front of the bathroom door. Taking in a deep deep breath before swinging the door open.   
  



	10. 10

As Jaehyun open the gates, well more like the bathroom door, the smell of whiskey slapped him like a mom throwing hands. But the smell isn't as suffocating as the one you'd smell at a club or party, instead it was kind of soothing.

His eyes look around the place to spot on his target and finally lays eyes on him. The smaller slowly walks up to him and tries his best to look...Seducing. Jaehyun arrives at the bar and sat two seats away from him, ordering a soju just so he looks convincing.

The other noticed his presence, glancing from the corner of his eyes, and immediately takes interest in him. Who wouldn't take interest in such a hottie? Hyun woo called out for the bartender and ordered a drink for the smaller.

As the bartender makes up the drink, the man stares at Jaehyun in awe. He wonders how a man this perfect and beautiful actually exist? Mood. The bartender puts down the drink in front of Jaehyun and whispers.

 **"It's from him"** He said as he points at Hyun woo. Jaehyun nodded in response and slightly shifts his head towards the other, greeted by a handsome man looking at him with the corner of his lips curled up. The smaller smiled back before diverting his attention back on the drink and gave a few sips on it.

As you could guess, he's doing what every man really loves to see a woman or man do. Playing hard to get. Hyun woo felt even more interested at Jaehyun, so he's going to step up his game. He got off the barstool and walks up beside him, resting his back on the edge of the refectory table.

 **"Enjoying the party?"** Hyun woo begins, obviously making the first move. The smaller shrugs as he chuckles out.

 **"Kinda boring, especially...If you're all alone"** Jaehyun said lowly, emphasizing the word alone.

 **"True, I'm actually supposed to meet someone but..."** He paused, checking the smaller out for a while before continuing.

 **"...That could wait"** Hyun woo mutters out to which Jaehyun smiled at that.

After that, the two shared a few chats and laughed, having a very interesting conversation. As it happens, Johnny who was watching and looking over the whole thing from the corner of the place, almost threw hands and wants to get mad. Why you ask? Well he's just mad that Jaehyun lied to him for saying that he doesn't know how to flirt, and now sees him flirting oh so naturally. He doesn't like liars.

Then out of nowhere, a pink-haired woman showed up in front of Johnny. She looks more like a Japanese person rather than a Korean, even tho some people might mistake the two countries.

**"Mind if I sit beside you?"**

_Meanwhile~_

**"Oh yeah I forgot to ask, what's your name?"** Hyun woo ask, recalling he hasn't asked before.

 **"Chanwoo"** Jaehyun replies, the other nodded in response.

 **"Well, Chanwoo..."** He chuckles lowly as he gently grabs the smaller's chin, making him face towards him.

 **"Want to go somewhere more...Private?"** Hyun woo's eyes got deeper and darker than before, already guessing his intentions.

_'Fuck no!'_

**"Hmm sure~"** Jaehyun hums in agreement but in the inside, he just wants to kick him in the balls and leave. Hyun woo smirks before lending his hand which was soon taken by the smaller, in the process of him getting off the barstool his shirt may or may not have lifted up. Slightly revealing the black strap he wore, luckily the knife wasn't seen tho.

Jaehyun immediately fixed it for two reasons, the knife will absolutely blow his cover and his ass gonna be exposed too. When he stood on his feet, the others hand soon curls around his petite waist. Leading them towards...Somewhere.

Well as they walk to wherever they're going, Jaehyun knows for sure that the other was leading him to his room to do...Yeah you surely know what they're going to do and really don't want them to do it. He internally wished Doyoung or anyone who is in charged turns off the CCTV to remove any kind of evidence, also just in case he murders the target in his room. Actually, they aren't allowed to shed anyone's blood unless it's necessary.

Then the two finally entered Hyun woo's own room, it was a whole lot more spacious and pretty than the one Jaehyun & Johnny's stays in. There was even a large window door showing the city view from up high, and of course the city view is always fascinating. Jaehyun stared at the view in amazement, sure he has seen the city view many times but still amazed every time.

Suddenly, the other grabbed the smaller's waist and pins him on the wall, causing him to 'eep' in surprise. Wasting no time, Hyun woo smashed his lips on Jaehyun while stroking his thighs. Jaehyun wanted to fucking vomit, but again for the sake of the mission, he kissed back. The word 'ew' chanted in his head, fortunately this wasn't his first kiss so he didn't get to lose that.

Jaehyun pulled away and puts his finger on the other's lips to prevent him from doing anything else. He thinks of what he's going to say for him to get out of the situation and inspect the whole room.

 **"Mind if I go to the bathroom? I'll be quick"** He breathed out seductively, making Hyun woo growl and nodded.

He let's go and Jaehyun instantly heads to the bathroom, locking the door as he gets inside. The smaller opens the sink and literally pours water over his mouth and spits it out. It was the most disturbing and disgusting kiss he ever had and swears he will never do that again.

He looks everywhere in the bathroom to look for any heavy items, finding a wrench in the process. Jaehyun wonders how the hell did a wrench get in the bathroom. The smaller opens the door with the item behind his back, spotting Hyun woo facing his back on him. He took this opportunity to slowly walk up to him and...

***BONK***

Jaehyun smacked the other's head with the wrench so hard it creates a BONK sound. To his luck, it wasn't hard enough until it could shatter his skull. He drops the item on the floor and started roaming around the room to find evidence or anything related to the death of Lee Soo man.

Eventually, he found a USB drive placed on one of the desk beside the bed. What a terrible place to put such a thing. Jaehyun checked the room once more just in case he misses something important.

As he was about to leave, Jaehyun's inner voice is telling him to stab the man while another inner voice is telling him to just let it go. But he decides not to listen to either voice. He cleans up the scene by dragging Hyun woo's body and threw him on the bed, taking his shirt off to look like they did the deed. Jaehyun also cleans up the wrench with a towel and puts it back where it was first found.

After all that, Jaehyun finally leaves the room without a trace with a USB in hand. Now all he has to do is find Johnny and spend the night...with him. 


	11. 11

**"I don't know like he's always mad at me and shit, I don't even know why he hates me so much. I mean I never did anything bad to him, or at least I think** **I** **did"** Johnny sighs as he tells the woman beside him. She nodded in understanding and assures the taller.

 **"Well, in my country people like that are called Tsunderes"** She told him, to which Johnny looks at her confused.

**"Tsunderes?"**

**"Mhm, it means someone who acts cold and violent but is actually caring and sweet. They mostly act like to a love interest or someone they like"** The young, Japanese woman explains. The taller's mouth created an 'O' shape as he now understands.

 **"So you're saying that he likes me?"**  
 **"Maybe, we never know unless you ask or he tells you himself"** She shrugs her shoulders. Then suddenly, a tall, beautiful man wearing a white dress shirt stands in front of the two. He looks a bit...mad? Jaehyun grabbed the taller's muscular arm and pulled him out of the large room.

 **"Bye Yukio~"** Johnny bids goodbye while waving his other hand.

 **"Bye Johnny~"** Yukio smiles widely as she also waves her hand. Soon the two grown men have disappeared from her sight. Jaehyun drags him out of the party and walks back to their room, all he needs is rest right now.

After a while, they step inside the elevator and waited. Silence. It felt like Deja Vu...Well maybe because the same exact thing happened a few hours ago.

 **"How did it go?"** Johnny breaks the silence. He glanced at Jaehyun's body for a while and notice that his clothes were a bit messy and the dress shirt kinda raised up a bit, revealing more of his smooth thighs. The smaller didn't say anything in response and only nodded. Showing him the USB drive he found.

 **"Oh"** He wanted to ask more but knows Jaehyun won't answer and just respond with the silent treatment. He wasn't sure if the smaller is mad but it does kinda seem like it, he wonders what happened. Then the same words from before suddenly hit him. _'They mostly act like this towards a love interest or someone they like'_ Does Jaehyun actually like him? Nah probably not...But maybe he does?

 **"Jaehyun"** Johnny spoke, he's going to do what no man has the guts to do. The said man again didn't say anything but the taller knows he's listening. He took in a deep breath and exhaled before speaking.

**"Do you li-"**

**_*Ding*_ **

The elevator stopped and the door opens up, already arriving at their floor. Jaehyun didn't spend a single second and ran towards their room. Johnny followed as well and opens the room door for them. It seems like the taller has kinda lost the opportunity, maybe next time. Plus the smaller is definitely not going to answer that question and will beat the shit out of him.

They got inside and did whatever the hell they want to do. Jaehyun decided to change his embarrassing clothes and went inside the bathroom while Johnny literally took off his leather jacket and shirt along with it. Throwing the clothes somewhere and thew himself on the bed, he misses the bed so much.

Then the bathroom door swings open to reveal a fully-clothed Jaehyun. The taller kinda wished he was wearing something else instead. He steps closer to the bed and stood at the edge, for some reason his face was flushed red.

**"What?"**

**"W-why are you shirtless?"** The smaller stutters, now he hates himself for it. Johnny sat up on the bed and stared deeply at Jaehyun, causing him to 'accidentally' look at the taller's toned abs. Well, he knew he was very muscular but isn't ready to see it.

**"Oh, I sleep shirtless"**

Jaehyun may or may not have choked.

**"Heh usually I sleep naked but since you're here I can't do that"**

Jaehyun definitely choked this time. His dirt mind actually had the audacity to imagine the taller naked, on the bed. He felt all his blood came rushing to his head and his nose started to drip blood. Johnny instantly got worried and literally jumped off the bed.

 **"J-just wear a s-shirt and I'll be fine!"** Jaehyun yelled before the taller could get even closer to him. The closer he gets the more he could actually pass out. Honestly, he doesn't know why he's acting like this. He used to be completely unbothered but it's different when it comes to Johnny.

Johnny compiled and looked for anything he could wear, eventually finding a tank top. Eh, at least it's something. Jaehyun on the other head wiped off the blood with a towel he found in the bathroom and has calmed down. He's already like this to a shirtless Johnny, how the hell is he going to react when he sees his dic- Well it's not like he's actually going to see it or anything.

 **"L-lets just sleep"** Why is he always stuttering? Anyways before Jaehyun lays on the bed, he took the pillows on the couch and puts it beside his spot and Johnny's. Used as a barrier between the two. The taller chuckles at how cute he is. To him, the 'barriers' aren't going to stop him. 


	12. 12

**_Back in SM building or headquarters, I don't even know anymore-_ **

**"He's mine!"** Yuta groans in fury as he pulls the young brown-haired boy onto his arms.

 **"Nu uh he's mine bitch!"** Donghyuck growls back as he pulls him too.

 **"Please help"** Mark pleads desperately as he was being sandwiched by the two men who are currently arguing and ready to throw hands.

The whole commotion is being watched by a sweet couple, that's right...It's Nomin. They were supposed to be doing work right now but their boredom took the best of them.

 **"I wonder who's going to win"** Jaemin chuckles as he wraps his arms around his Jeno.

**"Probably Donghyuck"**

**"Oof, what do you think Johnjae is doing right now?"** The blue-haired man asked, wondering what his two troublesome hyungs are doing. His boyfriend gestures his hand as if he was thinking, soon shrugging his shoulders anyway.

 **"It's 1 AM in the morning, they could be sleeping"** Jeno answers.

 **"Hmm...You know that's not the only thing people do at 1 AM"** Jaemin smirks.

**"Like what?"**

**"Aw Nono you're too innocent"** He cooes while pinching his Jeno's cheeks in adorableness.  
  


**_Meanwhile~_ **   
  
  


**"Haa aAhh Johnny~ nGh!"**

Lewd and sinful sounds filled up Johnny's ears. He wonders where did they come from? But then he realized it. The taller was so shocked to see Jaehyun moaning and whining underneath him. What!? He didn't remember doing anything before sleeping...or is this actually just a dream? Of course, it is but it felt too real. The smaller sounded so beautiful in his ears, he never knew that he could sound so slutty. Okay now he really doesn't want to get out of this dream.

 **"Huaaahh~"** Jaehyun mewls oh so beautifully as Johnny harshly pounds onto his wet and hot hole. It felt way too real to him, the way the smaller sounds are just making him go crazy.

After a few thrusts, Jaehyun yelled out his name when he comes from both his dick and pussy. The look on his face was just remarkable to Johnny, eyes rolled back and his mouth wide open with it his wet tongue sticking out. The taller is definitely going to cherish this moment forever because he knows damn well he isn't going to get this in real life.

 **"Aah! J-Johnny"** The smaller cries out as he begs for Johnny to stop. He eventually compiled and slows down. Jaehyun smiled sweetly which caused his adorable dimples to show up, he spreads his arms wide as if he was trying to embrace the taller.

 **"You did great babe~"** He complimented before gently caressing Johnny's cheeks. Babe!? Okay this is definitely a dream. Suddenly, his vision got cloudy all of a sudden. It was like he was getting ready to wake up, shit! He didn't want to wake up yet! But too bad his subconsciousness is already on the verge of rising. He's going to miss this a lot.

Johnny's eyes slowly flutters open and were greeted by a sweet smell and a black cloth. He checked his surroundings and he realized that he is hugging Jaehyun? By the waist too. The taller immediately panics because he doesn't want his ass whooped, he checked if the smaller was awake. To his luck, he isn't.

The taller sighs in deep relief, another day where he ain't getting beaten up. He sat up straight on the bed and saw that his dick is...all the way up. Well shit, now he has to deal with this now. Before Johnny steps out of the bed, he glanced at Jaehyun. Oh my was he grinding on him? He was quite surprised that the smaller actually didn't wake up to that.

The taller grabs the blanket sheets and throws it on Jaehyun before rushing his way to the bathroom to fix his little problem.

When the door slams shut, Jaehyun slowly sat up and took one of the pillows. He abruptly shoves it on his face and screams, not loud enough for Johnny to hear tho. He literally woke up to someone grinding on his ass and playing with his nipples in the middle of the night! His face got super red as he replays the scene and he just wanted to scream his entire heart out.

Jaehyun is never going to admit this but honestly, it felt kinda good. Johnny's dick was on a full-on boner so he felt how big it was, sure he heard rumors that it was big as fuck but he didn't really care about it. Now he completely changed his mind, the smaller wonders if it could fit him...Why the fuck was he thinking about that!? Jaehyun shakes his head vigorously while slapping his cheeks to get that dirty mind out.

Then he heard the door opening and swings open to show a tall figure, he lays his back on the bed again and got in the same position as before. He really wished that Johnny didn't see him waking up because that would be awkward as hell.

Fortunately, Johnny didn't and got back on the bed. Before he was about to sleep again, the taller stared at Jaehyun's beautiful body and suddenly laugh hoarsely.

 **"Heh I hope you're not awake or anything but I just wanted to say that..."** He paused. Jaehyun is now in all ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"You sound like a slut"**

Oh, how he really wished he could fucking stab him right there and then. 


	13. Chapter 13

  
**"HuAAAAHH!"**

***CRASH***

**"Oww"** Jaehyun whines as he gently caressed his pained ass.

 **"Why the fuck did you scream?"** Johnny asks after getting off the bed and walk up to the smaller who is currently whining in pain on the floor.

If you're wondering what the fuck just happened, it all started off with those two idiots waking up at 6 am in the morning. They were just waking up like normal people did but there was one problem. Jaehyun was found very close to the taller, all cuddled up with his head nuzzling onto his neck.

Of course, this got him into total shock and instantly gets the fuck away from Johnny. In the process, he fell off the bed and his ass meets the hard floor. It should've met Johnny's dick am I right? haha author-nim you unfunny stupid shi-

Back to the present, Johnny lends a hand for Jaehyun to take it. The smaller was just about to take it until the events from last night replays, he didn't take it and instead stood back up by himself. He blushed hard as it keeps replaying in his head, he tries to stop but his inner self isn't bulging. Jaehyun wants to die.

 **"Hey you okay?"** The taller asks when he noticed that Jaehyun is completely red and kinda sweating.

 **"Huh?! Yeah of course I'm fine! Definitely not thinking of your big dick"** He mumbles the last part.

**"What was that?"**

**"N-nothing!"**

**"Okay?"** Johnny says hesitantly. The more he spends time with the smaller, the more he realizes that Jaehyun was just a flustered and annoying wreck. Plus he's acting a bit differently lately too.

 **"Um anyways we should probably go back and give this to Doyoung"** Jaehyun said before clearing up his throat and walks pass the taller. Taking out the USB drive located somewhere hidden, by hidden I mean his pants. The two then did their business and get themselves ready to go back, but their mission isn't stopping there just yet. Oh boy they have a long ass way from completing it.

After a while, both Jaehyun & Johnny is all set and ready to go. As they were just about to head out, the taller took a champagne bottle from before and slips it inside his bag.

 **"Are you stealing?"** Jaehyun gasps when he spotted him taking the item.

 **"What? No of course not, if we can drink it we can bring it. Hey that rhymes"** Johnny explained, proud that he made a rhyme.

 _'What a kid'_ The smaller shakes his head.  
  
  
  
  


~ _ **Time skip cuz your Author-nim is one lazy piece of shit~**_  
  
  
  
  


**"Motherfucking piece of shit stupid-looking ass rat that fucking watch stupid hentai every day"**

**"Fucking pussy ass retard with a small dick"**

**"Who's says my dick is small huh shithead?"**

**"Of course me idiot, for all I know is that I'm bigger than you, you fuckin wussy"**

**"Ahahaha! The only thing bigger than me is your fucking ego"**

**"So you're saying that I have a small ego? Well thank you"**

**"...shit. Welp time to beat your ass"** Donghyuck laughs before magically snatching a pencil and was just about to stab Yuta who pulled out like 5 knives. But unfortunately, as they were just about to fucking slaughter and rip out each other's organs off...

 **"What the fuck are you two doing?"** A deep loud voice interrupted. The two snaps their head towards the voice to see two very familiar men. Out of nowhere, a wild Taeyong came onto the scene.

 **"Your back!"** He beams **"So soon?"**

 **"Yeah we got something, you might wanna check it out"** Jaehyun explained as he hands over the USB Drive, to which it was gladly taken by the older.

Taeyong soon walked towards where Doyoung is to give it to him while Jaehyun followed, leaving poor Johnny behind. Then he felt something nudge his side, leading him to look behind to see his lil step bro, Mark Lee.

 **"So...anything happened?"** Mark whispered just so a certain someone doesn't hear it.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You know~....You and Jaehyun Hyung"**

**"Ah...I humped him last night-"**

**"What the fuck!? You did!?"** The younger almost shouted at the top of his lungs but got shut off as Johnny covers his mouth.

**"Yep"**

**"How did he react?"**

**"Dunno, he was asleep"**

**"So you raped him!?"**

**"Mark shut the fuck up"**

**"Oh hehe sorry"**

**"As I was saying, no I didn't rape him. I dreamed us fucking and then I woke up to me humping him"** The taller clarifies. Mark nods in understanding, but he's just shocked that he isn't dead yet. Guess that's pure luck. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Doyoung?" He called out for the said man as Taeyong walked inside the room.

His face was as expressionless as before, stoic and cold as if nothing in the world could bother his doings. His eyes were completely glued to the substantial screen in front of him, hands swiftly moving around as he types along the keys of the board and his posture was straight and authoritative. The man's current action never failed to amaze Taeyong, he enjoyed how focal point he was when working,. Despite that, apart of him slightly misses his obvious caring persona that he would bring up every day. But of course, things changes as time kept ticking by.

"Hm?" Doyoung responded, still not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Got anything?" The older asked before arriving next to him.

"No" He answered with no tone following his words.

After that, the room was quiet and the only thing they could hear was the sound of clickings roaming around. Fortunately, the silence was comfortable or else it would've been rather awkward for them both. Many words were trapped inside of Taeyong's throat, all he wanted to do was just spill them all out, he wanted to talk to him. As you might have guessed, he had flowers blooming beautifully inside of his soft heart, flowers that were raised and grown by the younger, flowers that he never knew he made.

As Taeyong's mind was filled with wondering thoughts...

"Tae"

"Hm- Huh? What?"

"I got something"

~Meanwhile~

"Hyung~" The young bright brown-haired boy called out for his rather bitchy Hyung who rolled his eyes in annoyance as his peaceful thoughts were disturbed.

"The fuck you want?"

"Damn I was gonna ask for some salt but guess I didn't have to- OW!" Donghyuck whines as the older literally smacked him in the skull with his gun.

"What do you want Hyuck?" Jaehyun says once again with pure resentment. 

"Well I was gonna ask..." The younger begins after debating whether he should just beat his Hyung up, sadly he knows he couldn't, considering how he is. He gently moves closer to his ear while checking his surroundings just in case anyone hears.

_"Are you a virgin?"_

Jaehyun instantly moves away within a split second, feeling his blood rapidly rushing back to his head, the amount of times this has happened is quite **concernin** g.

"Wh-what kind of question is that-"

"But are you?"

"You don't need to know"

"Yes I do"

"What for!?"

"Uh...Future references..."

"Bullshit-"

"Ok I assume you are sooooo mARK! JAEMIN-"

"You son of a bitch"

"Well guess what?"

"What..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're my mom-"

**_*VERY LOUD SCREAMINGS*_ **


End file.
